warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Interviews! : Spottedleaf! (No more weeks!)
Warriors Interviews! Spottedleaf! Anouncer Dude: Heeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllooooooooooooooo!!! And welcome to...*drumroll* Warriors Interview! Featuring your host... Fallen Leaves! Producer: (from behind a wall) GET IN THERE, FALLEN LEAVES! Fallen Leaves: (from behind a wall) NEVAH!!! MUMMY! COME SAVE ME! Broken Shadow(Fallen Leaves' Mother): NO! YOU STUPID HUMAN THING! LET GO OF MY SON!!! Stone Song(Fallen Leaves' Father): Darling! It's time for our aniversary! Broken Shadow: Oh goody! Wait for me, hon! *runs out with Stone Song into a lamborghini* (A picture of Stone Song's Lamborghini! He got it for Christmas! XD) Fallen Leaves: NO!!! TAKE ME WITH YOU! *cry, cry* Producer: *throws Fallen Leaves into the chair* MAKE IT SOUND GOOD! Fallen Leaves: *growls* Fine. Hey everyone! Guess what? Text in who you want to be host! I QUIT! Peachy: No! Fallen! PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU! *clings on to his tail* Ahem... sorry 'bout that. After that's over... Anouncer Dude: Heeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllooooooooooooooo!!! And welcome to...*drumroll* Warriors Interview! Featuring your new host... Feathertail!!! Feathertail: Hello! Welcome to Warriors Interview, every cat! It's great to be here while Fallen Leaves is um...getting fired.... Gosh, I feel bad for him...Maybe I'll ask the director if he can be my co-host after this... Producer: Stay on topic, Feathertail! Feathertail: Oh! Sorry...anyways, I bet you're all wondering who our special quest is! Audience: YEAH!!! Feathertail: Well stay tooned and find out after the break! Audience: Aw! BOO!!! Feathertail: Sorry! I have to! After the ad break... Anouncer Dude: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey there, everyone and welcome back to...*drumroll* Warriors Interviews! Featuring your new host...Feathertail! Feathertail: Hey everyone! Welcome back to Warriors Interwiews! Now, our special guest today is...*drumroll* Audience: *gasp* Feathertail: WOW! She-cats and toms! Please welcome... SPOTTEDLEAF!!! (This plays on the big screen on the wall behind the catwalk runway.) Spottedleaf: *flys through the curtains with her new angel wings and halo* Hi everyone! I love you all! My fans, family, and friends! Thanks for having me here tonight! It's really a huge honor! Feathertail: Oh no! We're the ones that should be honored to have such a high-class medicine cat here! Spottedleaf: *blushes* Oh, well it's no big deal! Audience Member(tom): I LOVE YOU SPOTTEDLEAF! YOU'RE REALLY PRETTY! Spottedleaf: Uh...thanks...what's your name? Audience Member: Oh! I;m Thornspike! Call me! *throws a paper airplane with his phone number on it* Spottedleaf: Um...Thanks, Thornspike? Thornspike: Your welcome! I LOVE YOU! STILL! *sits down* Spottedleaf: Um...okay. Feathertail: Well, now that that's over, let's begin! Spottedleaf, what made you want to be a medicine cat? Spottedleaf: Well, as a kit, I'd always loved watching Featherwhisker with the patients and sometimes, he let me fetch herbs. One day I came up to him and asked,"Featherwhisker, can I be your apprentice?" Feathertail: And then what? Spottedleaf: Well, he said he'd talk to Sunstar. And obviously, I got accepted as Featherwhisker's apprentice! Feathertail: Interesting! Next question: Did you care for Firestar as a mate? Firestar: *sticks head out of helicopter door* Of course she did! Right honey? Spottedleaf: Um..Yeah! You can go now! Firestar: Meh, okay, why not. HELICOPTER! TOO MARS! Helicopter Flyer: Okay, whatever you say. Firestar: BYE HONEY! SEE YOU AFTER I COME BACK FROM MARS! Spottedleaf: OK! You too! *waits for him to disappear* I didn't want to break the code but Firestar and I loved each other. I'm still sorry I left him because of Clawface. *growls* Feathertail: Oh, okay. Well, last question: Is Tigerstar ''really ''related to you? Spottedleaf: *sigh* as much as I HATE to admit it, yes, he's my nephew...I think Feathertail: EEK! Oh, sorry. Anyway, I'm afraid we're out of time for today. Toon in next time to meet, who knows who it'll be! So see ya next week everyone! Bye! Spottedleaf: Bye everyone! I have to go, too! Thornspike: NO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME! Spottedleaf: Sorry! *flys back to StarClan*